


happy halloween, hyungwon

by 94chaes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, did you get what changkyuns costume is, go ceiling!, mark tuan is here because i am a sucker for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94chaes/pseuds/94chaes
Summary: “go ceiling!!” changkyun yells, startling everyone outside jackson wang’s house, shownu bursts into laughter as minhyuk looks at him blankly.“i still don’t get it.” his eyes roam around the area. “hey, where’s hyungwon and kihyun?”





	happy halloween, hyungwon

**Author's Note:**

> im back!! yeah, forchaes/94chaes is alive, thank you very much. i hope it isn’t too rusty, because to be honest, i haven’t had time to write something for a long time. 
> 
> enjoy, and happy halloween! to james, i love you. i just wanted to say that.

hyungwon loves the halloween season.

and not the getting shit-faced in parties type of thing, and not the dressing up in cheap halloween costumes either — he _dreads_ that. anything but that.

he prefers the opposite, the lounging around in his pajamas and binge-watching horror movies that aren’t scary for his own tastes. he prefers a stress free, sleep inducing halloween plan. now that’s the kind of party hyungwon is talking about, and he was about to do just that when jooheon, _curse_ _that_ _goddamn_ _child_ , bursts through his door, most likely ~~forcing~~ going to make him do all the things he didn’t want to do.

  
starting with the most typical halloween stint draped on his fuzzy bumblebee costume — a dracula outfit. another thing hyungwon hates.

  
“seriously. i’ve already accustomed myself to watching all of the haunting of hill house and i plan on finishing it. so please, just go bother someone else.” hyungwon spares his friend an indifferent glance before turning to his tv with the netflix logo on it which takes him to the main page.

and _bingo_ , the most anticipated tv show hyungwon is just dying to watch in peace is on the recommended list.

  
(it’s because he’s been watching loads of horror movies for the past few days in preparation for the halloween season.)

  
“please, hyung. just this once.”

  
hyungwon raises a brow, more on the tv than to jooheon, because he’s still not looking at his friend, “you said that last year. _and_ the year before that. and the year before that.”

  
“you never went to those halloween parties, so i don’t think that counts.” and even though hyungwon couldn’t really see the pout forming on jooheon’s face, he can tell it by the tone the younger is making. “and besides, this time it’s _really_ different.”

  
there wasn’t a response.

  
“come on, you aren’t really gonna ask me what it is? hell, or even try to look at me? _hyung!_ ” hyungwon was almost close to turning around and see how much the lack of attention is making jooheon so desperate for it. judging by the way he just called hyungwon. “hyung. look at me because i need constant attention.”

  
now, hyungwon wasn’t the type to just ignore jooheon, because lee jooheon is impossible to ignore. but the ten episodes of the haunting of hill house is much better to spend the night on rather than drunk college kids trying to forget about exams and requirements on the break. it really wasn’t just hyungwon’s type of thing.

  
and jooheon’s making it really hard for him to stay true to his plans.

  
“this time around, it’s just gonna be seven of us at minhyuk hyung and i’s apartment. just the seven of us. just goofing around, we could watch,” he gestures at the unplayed episode one on the screen, “whatever that is. it’s much more enjoyable with friends than alone.” there was a hint of fake nonchalance at jooheon’s voice, and hyungwon doesn’t point it out. the bumblebee’s too buzzed to even mask his own excitement.

  
“and besides, we both know you would get a lot scared watching that alone. reviews tell me that it’s terrifying. like terrifying-terrifying.”

  
hyungwon rolls his eyes.

  
“and no matter how much you liked watching horror movies, which i don’t quite get, you’re always ending up scared.” jooheon continues, flopping himself besides hyungwon with a close proximity that the latter could feel the fuzzy material of the younger’s costume. it’s really itchy, but hyungwon doesn’t comment on that.

  
jooheon’s statement, however, makes him.

  
“excuse me, jooheon. may i remind you that horror movies are created for people to _get_ scared, that’s the whole point.”

  
“yeah, but,”

  
“fine. sure, i’m going. happy now?” hyungwon gives in to spare jooheon from another one of his weak arguments, and closes his tv, much to his friend’s delight, handing him the reserved silk clothing (where did jooheon get these kind of stuff?), but hyungwon makes a face, eyeing the costume evilly.

  
“i’m not really gonna wear that stereotypical costume. not in this lifetime, just _no_. get that away from me.”

  
“such a drama queen.”

 

  
_this_ , hyungwon gestures at himself on the mirror. _is_ _not_ _so_ _bad_. doing another once-over at his half-assed chucky costume, he heaves a resigned sigh. he sees jooheon give him a nod of approval and cheeky thumbs up in the back of his own reflection in the mirror.

  
“ready?”

 

  
jooheon lied. he should’ve known that.

  
he almost walks out jackson wang’s porch out of betrayal, the netflix show suddenly reeling him towards the comfort of his own home, and not on some college party. _almost_.

  
and at that moment he sees a small, familiar man wave at them on his line of sight. jooheon nudging him in realization that hyungwon isn’t gonna let this opportunity pass, and they both walk inside the jackson’s humble abode.

  
jooheon gives me a _sorry_ - _not_ - _sorry_ - _i_ - _lied_ face and abandons him in the living room. probably to search for their other friends, if he wasn’t lying about that. with kihyun around, it’s not impossible that minhyuk is there with him. and when minhyuk is around, he had most likely lured shownu, wonho and changkyun into this.

  
“hey, man.” hyungwon greets a few faces in the crowd, including mark tuan, who seems to be torn on his dracula outfit, and hyungwon lets out an audible sigh of relief. “nice choice of costume. very... original.”

  
“jinyoung wanted me to wear it. it’s as if i have a choice, right?” mark snorts, and hyungwon nods, knowing the situation all too well.

  
“ah,” mark clicks his tounge. “someone is really impatiently waiting for you to go there.” the older says in a matter of fact, nodding towards the very reason hyungwon didn’t go home just yet.

  
“you know, for two people who seems to hate each other,” hyungwon shakes his head. “ _okay_ , for people who seems to not be in speaking terms,” hyungwon frowns at that, mark sighs. “well, for you guys who seems to _not_ talk a lot. you are really making it painfully obvious that you like each other.”

  
he feels his throat go dry, and mark taps him, a signal for good luck and slips out of the living room, leaving hyungwon to properly ~~stare~~ look at kihyun’s costume for the night.

 

“spiderman, really?” hyungwon keeps it cool, and he’s proud of what came out of his mouth. far more better than _you_ _look_ _hot_ , or _damn_ _i_ _really_ _wanna_ _kiss_ _you_ _right_ _now_ , because that will cause a lot of trouble. and hyungwon has had enough of those today, starting with his traitor friend, whose face is red from all the drinking, despite the low lights in the area.

  
“pretty neat, ain’t it?”

  
_far_ _from_ _it_. hyungwon would like to say, but it stops on the tip of his tounge as kihyun turns around showcasing his features through his full-on latex outfit. “y-yeah, i guess.”

  
“i like the chucky outfit. looks rushed, though.” kihyun looks at him from head to toe, and the taller shrinks under his gaze. “you really didn’t want to be here.” there was no accusation in the older’s voice, and hyungwon nods. there’s no use to lying anyway.

  
“it is rushed, and jooheon dragged me here. told me we were all just gonna hang out, with just the seven of us.“ hyungwon rolls his eyes, “but look at him, abandoning me for... all this.”

  
“when you live with minhyuk, he gets you on these sorts of things. i just got tired fighting it.” he looks at minhyuk dancing on the living room with some sophomores named bambam and yugyeom before turning up his head to meet hyungwon’s and kihyun’s eyes who were already staring at him.

  
“god, i roomed with him for like a week when we both went on a trip. i came home with two broken ribs because he asked me to come hike with him at night.” hyungwon shudders at the thought, his hands going automatically at his chest, the memories of their last vacation on his mind. and there goes another reason why he hates gatherings like these.

  
they both stop for a while as the subject of their conversation, dressed as prince eric from the little mermaid (at least that’s what hyungwon thinks it is), skips towards them, drinks in his hand. “hello there, kids!” he slurs, and almost spills the concoction in kihyun’s costume.

  
“oops. my bad.” he chuckles just as he gives the red cups to both his friends, and bounces away from the scene. hyungwon scrunches his face in disgust as he takes a sniff of what was in the cup, with kihyun chuckling.

  
“shownu’s dressed as jack from titanic, wonho is... well,” kihyun nods at wonho struggling to walk his way through the sea of people with his juice pack costume, with a fake straw as a headband, sticking out of his black hair. wonho gives them both a salute before continuing his journey towards the pool table. “and kyun is...”

  
“go ceiling!” he hears their youngest friend yell amongst the loud music, and hyungwon smiles for the first time that night. “go ceiling! woo!”

  
“minhyuk didn’t get it the first time, and that little shit didn’t wanna explain it to him. and it was a really hard time for me, seeing minhyuk cluelessly staring at,” he flails at changkyun’s direction. “that costume.”

  
hyungwon nods, trying to picture the scenario. it was also a mystery that kihyun lives with them on a daily basis, and he hasn’t pulled out his own hair yet. he scoots closer to the older as a bunch of juniors, just like himself, passed by all of a sudden, too drunk of their asses to care.

  
“i guess this is really not your scene.” there’s a slight beat, and hyungwon nods lamely, his untouched alcohol still in his hand. “i can tell. it’s clearly evident. what exactly is your plan for tonight?”

  
“binge-watching the haunting of the hill house on netflix while ordering some take out.”

  
“exciting.”

  
“no kid.”

  
“want to do just that?”

  
“yes, please.”

  
hyungwon silently thanks jooheon while he’s getting dragged out of jackson wang’s house by kihyun. he isn’t entirely sure if the older had a drink, but at the rate he’s going right now, hyungwon is going to assume that he had at least a little bit of alcohol in his system, so he volunteers to drive.

  
“i’m not _that_ drunk, won.” he says, his arms crossed too highly on his chest that makes him a kid deprived of sweets. “i had like, a bottle and a half.”

  
true enough, hyungwon knows kihyun can take his alcohol well, but he’s not sold out on letting a tipsy man drive. he doesn’t want to be that person in typical horror movies, and he doesn’t want to end up dead, so he relents, sitting his firm ass on the driver’s seat.

  
“fine, lead the way.”

 

 

after a lot of bickering at the popcorn aisle the two of them went straight to hyungwon’s. it’s a good thing that kihyun haven’t watched any (he’s a big scaredy cat) horror movies, given that he’s busy at work, and so he says.

 

there was comfortable silence for a while, with kihyun waiting for the popcorn and hyungwon opening the cans of beer they bought. it feels sickeningly domestic that hyungwon found a hard time opening the second can of beer, making it explode all over his jumper with the older laughing at him.

  
“i’m gonna go get changed.”

  
but before hyungwon can slip away from his fairly small kitchen, kihyun grabs him by the arm and says, “this costume is killing me, mind letting me borrow some of your clothes?”

 

  
“this is too big for me.”

hyungwon snorts, he have expected his clothes to be bigger for kihyun. he just didn’t know why the older didn’t, he’s at least three heads taller than kihyun, so obviously the sweater is gonna at least look like a dress for him.

  
“yeah well you’re... small.”

  
he was about to say _cute_ , but he really didn’t want to give kihyun the satisfaction on making him flustered in his own home, so he keeps his mouth shut and clicked on the netflix logo on the tv.

  
hyungwon makes a triumphant noise as he see the tv show right where he wanted it to be, while the older places the popcorn and beer on the coffee table. it takes him seconds to realize that his little crush on kihyun is now growing by the minute he’s in hyungwon’s own clothes, their icky halloween costumes neatly placed somewhere in the apartment, and now that they’re gonna have hyungwon’s ideal plan for the halloween season — hyungwon’s heart is about to burst.

  
“wait,” kihyun halts while the opening minutes of the first episode is playing on the tv. “what are we watching again?”

  
“the haunting of hill house.” hyungwon doesn’t point out that kihyun scooted a lot closer to him, and focuses on the tv. “i told you this an hour ago.”

  
“well, yeah. but to be fair, all i was thinking about was ‘hey i kind of wanna get away from this and spend the halloween night alone with a beautiful, lanky idiot.’ so that’s what i did.” kihyun says, throwing him a very shy smile hyungwon didn’t know the older was capable of. it’s the first time hyungwon has ever seen him so soft and small he forgot about the series playing on the tv.

  
“i’m not lanky.”

  
kihyun hums. “well i’m not watching that.”

  
“it’s the halloween season, ki. we are gonna watch that. you offered, remember?” they both flinch at the sudden increase of sound coming from the tv, there must’ve been a jumpscare and they were both too immersed in their bickering to notice, hyungwon curses under his breath. “so can we please just enjoy this?”

  
“i can’t believe you.” that’s what he says, but the older scoots closer to him under the covers, and he doesn’t mind. in fact, he ignores the erratic beating of his heart. “but be thankful you’re cute.”

  
“right. not drunk.” hyungwon nods, earning a hit from kihyun. kihyun would rather be caught dead than to express his own feelings, much more if hyungwon is involved, not that the taller is any better at admitting his own feelings towards the other guy. “are you sure you drank just a bottle and a half?”

  
the look kihyun gives him tells exactly that he has had more than that.

  
“fucking hell, i’ve read reviews about this one.” he mumbles under his breath, and hyungwon got his new found courage to pull kihyun closer to him, a gesture they both didn’t expect.

  
“this is nice.” kihyun whispers, his body wrapped around hyungwon’s long limbs with the taller’s chin resting on his head. their arms are linked, and breaths in sync. “this is _really_ , really nice.”

  
just as the family’s mother is left alone in th house, which should be a really scary moment, hyungwon smiles, his hand intertwining with the older’s soft ones.

  
it was only a matter of time until the older fell asleep, caused by exhaustion from the party he didn’t even want to attend and alcohol in his veins. the haunting of hill house plays in the tv, long forgotten. it’s useless trying to focus when the older keeps on flinching every two seconds, mumbling profanities under his breath. not that his own presence is a literal distraction for the younger. hyungwon thought of probably watching it again, but not with kihyun around.

and something in his mind tells him to forget it, because kihyun looks like he’s probably staying for a long time.

hyungwon really loves the halloween season, with kihyun’s warm body leaning on his, while another horror movie plays on the tv, popcorns and beers on the coffee table. halloween season has never been _this_ good.


End file.
